


Burgundy

by Clouzier



Category: Le Petit Journal (TV), Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trump saison 1, tee shirt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clouzier/pseuds/Clouzier
Summary: Cela faisait vingt minutes que Yann cherchait. Ce n’est pas possible, son compagnon en avait quatre et il était incapable d’en retrouver un. Pourtant, il était sûr de les avoir vu au moment du déménagement en février.





	Burgundy

Cela faisait vingt minutes que Yann cherchait. Ce n’est pas possible, son compagnon en avait quatre et il était incapable d’en retrouver un. Pourtant, il était sûr de les avoir vu au moment du déménagement en février. 

“Martin ? Tu peux venir ?”

Yann entendit son petit ami de maintenant 2 ans poser son ordinateur dans le salon et quelques minutes plus tard, il était dans le salon. 

“Wouah, qu’est ce qui se passe ? On a été cambriolés ?

\- Très drôle, lui répondit ironiquement Yann assis sur le sol en regardant le nouvel arrivant.”

Ce dernier était entouré des vêtements du couple. Yann portait un pull en un jogging ce qui le changeait énormément de son traditionnel look un peu plus travaillé qu’il abordait lors des émission, ses lunettes perchées sur le bout de son nez. Le mix de chemises, tee shirts, jeans et costards symbolisait parfaitement le bazar qu’était constamment leur couple. Et malgré le fait qu’il y en avait partout, Yann n’arrivait toujours pas à en trouver un seul. 

“Je réfléchissais à ce que je voulais porter pour le duplex pour la spéciale et je me suis dis que ça pourrait être sympa de porter un de tes tee-shirts. 

\- Et aucun de ceux qui sont à côté de toi te suffisent ? répondit Martin en s’asseyant à côté du poivre et sel. 

\- Non, je voulais l’un de tes tee-shirts .. 

\- Oh ! Hum ! Je ne sais pas où ils sont pour être honnête ! Je vais t’aider !”

Martin commença à fouiller au milieu du amas que son petit ami avait créé. Ce dernier sourit en le regardant faire et l’aida. Yann regardait avec désespoir le tas de vêtements espérant voir apparaître un bout de tissus bordeaux. Il s'était dit que ce serait une bonne idée de porter l'un des tee-shirts iconique que portait son reporter favori lors de ses duplex. Après tout, lors de la spéciale, sa allait être son premier duplex. Quelques minutes plus tôt, le producteur remarqua que son reporter ne fouillait qu’à un seul endroit et qu’il semblait distrait de sa tâche. 

“Sinon, ça va ? 

\- Oui, oui. pourquoi ? 

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu as l’air bizarre … 

\- Ca se voit ? dit Martin en s’arrêtant de chercher et en s’adossant à leur lit. 

\- Un peu, oui. Qu’est ce qu’il se passe ? Lui répondit Yann se mettant à côté du plus jeune en collant son bras au bras de son compagnon”

Martin soupira en regardant ses mains qu’il triturait. 

“Et si, ça ne marchait pas ? Et si les gens détestaient ? Tout le monde parle de Trump constamment et pas un JT n’a ouvert cette année en parlant de ses conneries. J’ai peur qu’on me reproche de ne pas être inventif, de faire dans la simplicité …”

Yann comprit exactement ce qui se passait. Il sourit en regardant celui avec qui il partageait sa vie. Cela faisait 4 ans que celui-ci voyageait autour du monde pour parler des sujets qui l'intéressait pour le partager avec les français qui regardaient leurs émissions, que cela soit avec le Petit Journal ou plus récemment avec Quotidien. 

Demain, le reporter allait enregistrer sa spéciale Trump, celle qu’il préparait depuis un an et apparemment, le fait de la préparer pendant si longtemps n'empêchait pas le journaliste à stresser..

Yann se leva pour aller s’asseoir sur les genoux de son collègue. Il colla son front contre celui de Martin en glissant ses bras derrière son cou. 

\- Martin, ça fait un an que toi et toute l’équipe parle de ce type. Les gens ont suivis tes reportages et pas un seul n’a fait un flop. Tout le monde t’adore et ont envie que tu parles des différents aspects de son élection. Il faut que tu montres pourquoi et comment les Etats-Unis en sont arrivés à avoir un psychopathe à leur tête. 

\- Tu le penses ? 

\- Bien sûr ! Tu va être incroyable ! Tu te souviens de l’envoyé spécial ? Tu étais tellement stressé que j’ai pensé que tu allait en tomber malade. Et finalement, ça s’est super bien passé. 

\- Tu as sans doute raison. lui répondit Martin, soulagé. 

\- Bien sûr que j’ai raison, je ne suis pas ton patron pour rien ! Sourit Yann avec l’air fier.

\- Haha ! Viens là plutôt.”

Martin mit sa main sur le menton de Yann et l’attira vers lui pour l’embrasser tendrement. Leurs baisers deviennent de plus en plus fougueux et rapidement, le plus jeune fit basculer son aîné sur la pile de vêtements 

“OK, je te donne un de mes tee-shirts si je peux te prendre une de tes chemises. 

\- Tu es sur ? Il va encore avoir des ragots, tu ne penses pas ? 

\- Rien à faire, j’ai envie de t’avoir près de moi pendant l’émission, lui répondit Martin en déposant des baisers sur le cou de son compagnon”

Ce dernier soupira de contentement en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de son compagnon. 

“ As you wish, my love

\- I love you so much, lui répondit Martin avant de le débarrasser de son pull.”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Salut tout le monde !  
> Désolée pour cette fin mais la vérité c'est que je suis incapable d'écrire des smuts :((  
> Et tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire avec vos remarques !  
> A très vite !


End file.
